Dillard University proposed to involved four (4) faculty and thirteen (13) students in biomedical research projects as follows: Water Balance in the American Cockroach-Liquid scintillation counting of tritiated water used to trace water movements will be combined with column chromatography and electrophoresis of body fluids, bioassay of proteins from body fluids and electron microscopy of neurosecretory tissues to determine the role of the frontal ganglion in control of water balance in the American cockroach. Skin Testing of Fungal Antigens. Skin test reactions of patients with mycotic infections will be compared with those of "normal" populations such as nursing students and workers in nurseries and other related areas. Soil collections, cultures and inoculations into mice to delineate microfoci and to uncover the perfect stage of Sporothrix schenckii will be undertaken. Improved immunologic methods of diagnosis of fungal diseases will be sought. Characterization of Bovine Corneal Mucoproteins. Corneal mucoproteins, established as the primary contributor to hydration of the cornea will be characterized via electrophoretic fractionation. Concentration and hydration gradients will be identified in bovine corneas. The role of mucoproteins in the orderly disposition of collagen fibrils will be investigated and their role in corneal transparency ascertained. Biochemical and ultrastructural aspects of differentiation in Caulobacter crescentus will be investigated along with oxygen consumption Non specific activities of respiratory enzymes, DNA and RNA concentration, carbohydrate and protein monitoring. Biochemical properties of synchronous cultures will be correlated with specific morphogenetic events.